Elements of Chaos
by Kiwi-Tiger
Summary: We all know the stories of Twilight Sparkle and her friends wielding the Elements of Harmony to defeat their enemies, but this tale is much different. It involves the final part of Harmony. Our tale beings with a gifted unicorn named Kiwi. A quiet student studding at Canterlot's School for Gifted Unicorns, Kiwi's story begins as she raced to the castle before the clock hits 9.
1. Kiwi and the Elements

Hurrying to the castle, Kiwi knew that she was going to be late for her class. She had just begun to study Princess Luna's teachings and already she had missed her class once. Her alarm clock was broken, and the fact she was too cheap to buy a new one meant she was now going to be late.

"Oh, Princess Luna is going to have my head for this!" Kiwi groaned as she ran past the guards. Her hooves clanked on the hard flow. Using her magic to hurry up the stairs, she burst into the throne room.

"Made it! And the princess isn't her yet!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself my dear" Luna calmly said as she appeared from behind some plants near the entrance. She slowly walked over to the chocolate brown mare, watching as she nervously swayed her bright green tail.

"I'm in trouble, hu?" Kiwi looked worried as the princess went to face the window. She had a sickening thought that her time studding under the princess was over.

"Kiwi? Let me ask you something. What does a cutie mark represent?" Kiwi was surprised by this, seeing as everyone knows what a cutie mark is.

"Cutie marks are obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others, often showing what they are best at." Kiwi watched uneasily as Luna returned to her.

"I'm sure you also know of the Elements of Harmony." At Kiwi's nod, Luna continued "But, did you also know there were another six Elements, I doubt it... They're rather obscure. My sister and I refer to them as the Elements of Chaos. Power, Betrayal, Darkness, Hatred, Greed, and Creativity." Kiwi blinked for a moment. How could creativity cause chaos? Luna continued.

"Each is to counter an Element of Harmony. Power counts Kindness, Betrayal counters Loyalty, Darkness counts Laughter, Hatred counts Honesty, Greed counts Generosity, and Magic is countered by Creativity."  
"But Princess, how can Creativity be an Element of Chaos?" Kiwi watches as her teacher smiled a bit and glanced at the window panes.

"A good question my student! Creativity alone can not create Chaos, but to those who wish to spread it, along with the five other elements, Creativity can be the most powerful. To explain, imagine when Discord ruled over Equestria. He created cotton candy clouds, bison in tu-tus, and changed the roads to soap. Only someone with creativity could have done that." Kiwi nodded her understanding as the princess went over to a table with a few books on it. Hesitantly following the royal alicorn, Kiwi began to wonder what this had to do with her.

"Each Element can be found apart, we discovered. Power was already being created in a relic you know as the Alicorn Amulet and Darkness was found festering in King Sombra, manifesting itself into his crown. Logically, these Elements of Chaos could be used for good instead of evil, but it is a much harder task."

"Princess, I don't mean to interrupt but how does this involve me?" Luna smiled and walked over to Kiwi.

"Because, my dear student, I feel you represent the Element of Creativity. When you came here to see to the school, I could tell there was something different about you. You have experienced all of the Elements of Chaos already." Princess Luna was right, Kiwi realized. She _did_ know the feeling of all of the Elements. Power, her father, a store-owner in Caterlot, wanting more for his business and not for his daughter. Betrayal, the countless people who has used her kind heart for their own gain. Darkness, the feeling of being all alone in the world was something she experienced on an almost daily basis. Hatred, being bullied and teased as a filly. Greed, her mother, a Earth Pony farmer only, wanting more for herself, even if it mean taking from her daughter. Kiwi looked down at the floor. Her past was not a kind one. She had hoped over and over again that maybe thing would change if she became a great magical user, but it never did.

"Kiwi, I want to help you. If you truly are the Element of Creativity, then the other elements can not be used together without you." Kiwi felt a stab of pain. She was not here because she had true talent, she realized. she was here in Canterlot so they could have more in their arsenal to use. The fact that she would be helping to protect Equestria meant little to her. Luna had tricked and decieved her. But what stung the most was the realization that there was nothing special about Kiwi.

"Help me how? By doing what you did to Twilight Sparkle and her friends and filling their heads with thoughts of heroism so you could use them like puppets? I'm sorry Princess Luna, I can't. If I really am the Element of Creativity then so be it, but I will not be used, not anymore." With that Kiwi turned and walked out of the throne room. Signing, she walked out into the castle garden. She looked down into a pond and stared at her reflection. Strands of her dark green mane fell off to the side of her head and covered one of her sapphire eyes. She'd been in such a hurry, she hadn't styled it this morning. She usually pulled it up. The lime green streaks seemed even more radiant in the bright sunlight, but even the prettiness of the color did little to better her mood.

"Elements of Chaos...fitting, since I'm nothing but trouble and chaos." Kiwi sat down as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Discord's apperance

Princess Luna watched as her student walked into the gardens. She had not meant to make her feel as she did. Celestia, Luna's co-leader and sister came into the room.

"Luna? You seem troubled?" Celestia said as she walked to her sister.

"I just don't understand it, dear sister. You make it seem so easy."

"What do I make seem easy, Luna?"

"Teaching students! You took Twilight under your wing and she worships you, yet all I can do is push my student away..."

"Luna, you must remember, Twilight and her friends represent the Elements of Harmony. They are much easier to control and much more emotionally stable than the Elements of Chaos." Luna looked at her sister.

"Do you think we can really control the Elements of Chaos?" Celestia walked over to the panel of Twilight and her friends defeating Nightmare Moon.

"Luna, it not that we are to control the Elements of Chaos, it is more to prevent them from coming together and being use to destroy Equestria. You and I both feel Kiwi is the most powerful of those elements but she is also the most neutral. After we prove she is the Element and she understands why she must use it for good, then we can begin to try and find the other Elements and maybe even reforming those who own them." Luna blinked at her sister's declaration.

"You don't mean you want her to try and reform King Sombra do you?"

"It is possible. Discord was reformed. It is his crown that we must get from him." Luna looked back out to Kiwi, who was playing with some rabbit. It honestly was a lot to put on the girl who had such a troubled past.

"Would she become an alicorn like Twilight?" Luna wondered

"No," Celestia said, not offering anything in terms of an explanation.

Kiwi sat in the garden for a while, enjoying the company of all the animals. She wondered why she had to be so much more different than everyone else.

"Kiwi..." Kiwi jolted up at the sound over her name. Its cold dark tone send shivers down her spine.

"Who's there?!" Kiwi looked back down at the water to see a reflection of King Sombra. "King Sombra!"

"Hush hush, do not be alarmed my dear, I only wish to talk." Kiwi hesitantly sat down in front of the pool. Watching to the reflection carefully she wondered why the former dark king of the crystal empire was here.

"It seemed you have learned of the Elem..." Sombra began until he was cut off by someone else in the gardens.

"Kiwi?" Kiwi stood up and looked over. It was Discord, Spirit of Chaos. Kiwi often did her assignments in the gardens of the castle, so her and discord often saw each other.

"its just me discord" Kiwi looked back at the pool to see that Sombra was gone. Shaking her heads a bit she stood up and walked over to the Draconequus.

"I thought I heard you out here, doing more homework?"

"Not currently" Kiwi began "Discord? What do you know of the Elements of Chaos?" Discord was surprised she knew about them.

"Honestly, I do not know a Elements of Chaos were created when the princess found the original elements, meaning to be a balance to the Elements of Harmony. Only I, and the princesses know about them. Even Twilight Sparkle and her friends does not know about them." Kiwi began to walk around with Discord, still wondering about everything that has happened this morning.

"But Discord, your the spirit of chaos, how can there also be Elements of Chaos? Wouldn't you control them all?" This question puzzled Kiwi ever since she first learned about them.

"That is easily explain, see I am the spirit of chaos. Sure, I enjoy messing up the word. Think of it this way. There are the Elements of Harmony, correct. But they are not harmony itself. I am the embodiment of chaos, and in turn the Elements of Chaos are meant to bring chaos to the world. As the Elements of Harmony bring harmony. Besides, These elements are more made to create disharmony then chaos, they are just called the Elements of Chaos because disharmony is chaotic."

"Discord? How is the Element of Creativity the counter to the Element of Magic? I mean you have to be creativity to use magic right." Discord chuckled at the curious unicorn.

"My dear, magic is mainly set in stone, use spell already created, someone creative like yourself is a wonders thing. Yes, it is true some unicorn has created new magic and new spells, however thinking outside the rules of magic can hinder then useless in a duel. Another way of looking at it is that creativity doesn't have a limit, while magic does. Creative unicorn can use a larger branch of magic then just someone studying the properties of magic. Thats why creativity is an Element of Chaos." Kiwi watched the Draconequus. She kinda understood what he meant and can see why it worked, but something still hurt.

"Why did this have to happen to me Discord? Why cant I be normal like everyone else." Discord knew that feeling all too well. Wanting to be something you can never be.

"Everyone has a role they must play in this world my dear. Maybe yours has a much great purpose" Discord smiled at the unicorn. "You will learn..."

"Maybe I don't want to have a greater destiny! What if I wanted to be like everyone else!" Kiwi's frustration sent over the boiling point. Discord just looked at her with an empathetic stare. He once believed that being normal was better to gain something he desired.

"Now, Kiwi, where is the fun in making sense and being normal? Imagine how adventures your life could be if you give it a chance." Kiwi looked at Discord. He did have a point. Being different did make life less boring.

"Oh and give Luna a chance, she not use to know age ponies. Now if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to rain on Celestia" and with that Discord vanished. Kiwi looked back at the castle, wondering if she should follow discords advice and return to her teacher, or leave Canterlot and never return. Quickly looking back at the pool to see if the Shadow King had returned. Seeing that his image was still gone, Kiwi began to trot back inside.


End file.
